Crowning the Savior
Crowning the Savior is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 10/8/2017. This episode is a special. Story In Crown City, skyscrapers reach to the sky. One of these skyscraper is the headquarters for the Kodai Network, a corporation prominent throughout the world. On the top floor office, Grings Kodai sits in a throne like spinning chair, looking out the window. He has purple hair with a segment in the front being blond, and wears a white suit, yellow shirt and purple tie. The door opens, Goone coming through. He brings his hand to his chest and does a slight bow. Goone: Mr. Kodai. I’m here for the status report. Kodai: Go on. Goone: Warehouse 13 is secured. Though there will be a problem with distribution. Galen was recently arrested, his ship seized. Kodai: Doesn’t he have two ships? Goone: He used the cargo ship we gave him as an investment as a Pokémon gym to maximize his profits. His primary ship is not ideal for the level of transportation that we require. Kodai: Do you have a log of the warehouse? Goone: All memorized, sir. Can’t leave a paper or electronic trail. Kodai: Good. Begin transferring these Pokémon to our other facility with their submarine. From there, it will be easier to hold onto them until we can get another clean ship. Goone: I shall do it tonight. Kodai: Good. I’ll inform our client. Leave. Goone bows again, as he leaves the room. Kodai spins back around, typing on the keyboard and pulling up a video chat. Kodai: Good day Lawrence. Some bad news for you. End Scene That evening, a figure wearing a cloak and a hood walks the docks through storage warehouses. The figure arrives at Warehouse 13, which has a lock on the door. The figure pulls on the lock, as if trying to block it. Figure: Of course. Now, how to get inside. The figure continues to circle the warehouse, seeing an open window high up and a stack of crates moved to climb up to the window. The figure looks suspiciously around, but climbs up the stack, going through the window. The figure drops down to the floor on the other side and removes their hood, revealing it to be Kay. Kay: All of these Pokémon hunted and stored like statues. J, you have gone too far. Kay looks around, the room filled with the Pokémon frozen into statues by Hunter J. Kay pulls out a camera, as she begins taking pictures of the area. She gets wide shots of the warehouse, including a statue of Magmar, Mime Jr., Hippowdon, Combee, Shinx, Graveler, Cherrim, Stunky, Noctowl, a Z letter Unown, Lumineon, Houndour, Silcoon and Jynx. Kay turns to take another picture, when another figure obscured in darkness stands there. Kay: A guard! You shall not silence me! Rhaegal! Use Chip Away! Kay opens the Pokéball, choosing Rhaegal the Druddigon. Rhaegal: Drud! Figure: Pupitar, Chip Away! The figure opens an Ultra Ball, choosing a Pupitar. Pupitar: Pupitar! Pupitar leaps forward, clashing with Rhaegal’s Chip Away with its head for Chip Away. The two push each other away, stalemating. Figure: If we may place this battle on hold. I think this is far enough. Kay: What? Are you, not a guard? The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing it was a young adult, with long grayish blue hair and a red clock covering his body. Man: My name is Tobias. I am the one who stacked those crates outside that you most likely climbed up to enter the premises. Kay: I am Kay. Are you here in order to get evidence of the Kodai Network’s crimes as well? Tobias: Unfortunately, my desires are not as noble as yours. A Pokémon of mine is here, and I came to take it back. Kay: Let me help you then. I need all the evidence I can get to shut down the Kodai Network and stop this selling of Pokémon. Tobias: I prefer to work alone. I appreciate the help, and will vouch for you later on. Until then— The sound of the lock clicking occurs, the two looking towards the door. It opens up, Goone walking into the warehouse. He sees Kay and Tobias standing there, standing defensively. Goone: You two are trespassing. You will come with me. Kay: So you're the one who’s extorting all of these Pokémon! Rhaegal! Dragon Rage! Rhaegal glows blue, as it breathes a blue energy blast in the shape of a dragon. Goone opens a Pokéball, choosing a Scizor with a small abdomen. He forms Metal Claw and cuts through the Dragon Rage, the attack split down the middle and going around Scizor and Goone. Goone: Dragon Rage. Does 40 points of damage to any foe. Deadly against low level Pokémon. Barely a threat to high level ones. Ninjask. Goone throws five Pokéballs into the air, choosing five Ninjask. The Ninjasks flutter in the air, as they all form Shadow Balls between their arms. Tobias: Kay, I hope you’re good at hide and seek. Pupitar, Sandstorm. Pupitar shakes its body, as a wall of Sandstorm rises up and protects them from the Shadow Balls. A Dragon Rage shoots out of the Sandstorm, as Scizor deflects it again. Goone: Pursue. Scizor charges into the Sandstorm, clashing Metal Claw with Rhaegal’s Slash. The Ninjask fly in, searching for Tobias and Pupitar, which have vanished. They expand out, continuing the search. Tobias and Pupitar walk through the Sandstorm, which has now encompassed the entire warehouse. Tobias comes to a stop, grinning. Tobias: Hello, Darkrai. The statue of Darkrai is right in front of Tobias, as he bends down to the dial on the stand. He lowers it and turns the stand off, revering Darkrai back to normal. Darkrai shakes its head and scoots back from confusion, as Tobias stares at it. Tobias: Hello Darkrai. My name is Tobias. I wish for you to join my team. Darkrai: Urra! Darkrai forms a dark sphere in its hands, throwing it. Tobias opens a Pokéball, choosing Vigoroth. Vigoroth: Vigo! Vigoroth takes the Dark Void, being immune. Tobias approaches, as Darkrai recoils back. Tobias: You are used to people being afraid of you, and solitude. I am used to the same. I have spent much of my life studying you and seeking you out. I may not be able to promise you the life you once had. But I do offer you one where we show the world that we are not to be feared, but revered. What do you say? Tobias offers his hand to Darkrai. Tobias: Will you join me? A Ninjask flies straight at them with Slash, as Vigoroth moves and intercepts it with Slash. A second Ninjask appears and Slashes Vigoroth, then a third one does the same. The first one goes and Slashes Pupitar, as it repels the fourth Ninjask with Chip Away. The fifth one flies straight at Darkrai, as Tobias stands to block it. Ninjask Slashes Tobias through the shoulder, him grabbing it and grimacing. Darkrai: Hurh. The fifth Ninjask comes back, heading at Tobias. Darkrai rises to intercept it this time, forming dark energy spirals in its hands. It releases Dark Pulse all around them, blowing through and defeating all five Ninjask. Tobias: I take that as an acceptance to my invitation. Darkrai: Hurh. Rhaegal swings Dragon Tail, Scizor gliding backwards to dodge. Scizor flies in and strikes with Metal Claw, causing Rhaegal to tumble back. Kay: Rhaegal! Goone: A shiny Druddigon. Its value on the black market is unprecedented. I appreciate your donation. Kay: You slimy monster! You will never get my Pokémon! Goone: Scizor, incapacitate her. Scizor shoots forward, heading straight towards Kay. Kay braces herself and stares Scizor down as he approaches. Darkrai appears and catches Scizor, stopping him in his track. Kay: What?! Tobias: Dark Pulse! Darkrai releases Dark Pulse, blasting through Scizor, sending him crashing into Goone. Tobias arrives, grabbing Kay’s arm. Tobias: Run! Tobias drags Kay with him, as she returns Rhaegal. Darkrai fires Dark Void, hitting both Goone and Scizor. The two fall asleep, as Tobias, Kay and Darkrai keep going past. Kay: This was your Pokémon?! Tobias: Correct. Now, I must be off. Kay: What?! But, he’s there at the warehouse! We call the police, bring them down, bust their whole organization! Tobias: And I shall be there to support you if needed. But until then, I shall be challenging the gyms. Good bye. Tobias and Darkrai break off from Kay, disappearing into the darkness. Kay: Weirdo. Now, to get Officer Jenny down here. Later, several police cars come down, as Officer Jenny and Kay get out of one. A flash of pink light occurs, as they all storm Warehouse 13. The warehouse is empty, as Kay is speechless. Kay: But, no. This, this was where the Kodai Network was storing their stolen Pokémon! Jenny: I’m sorry, kid. We’ll take a look, but this warehouse is registered to a local business. No ties to the Kodai Network. Kay: It was here! Uragh! In the next warehouse over, Grings Kodai and his Mismagius peek out the tinted windows to see the police swarming. Mismagius’ gems glow pink like the flash of light. He sits back down, with the statue Pokémon all in the warehouse with him, as well as a sleeping Goone and his defeated Pokémon. Kodai: Too close, Goone. You’re lucky you activated your distress signal. Well done with that illusion, Mismagius. Mismagius: Mis. Main Events * Tobias is introduced. * Kay attempts to expose the Kodai Network for their ties in illegally selling Pokémon, which fails. * Grings Kodai appears, revealing him as the main villain of the Bounty Hunter arc. He works for Lawrence. * Tobias befriends Darkrai. Characters * Kay * Tobias * Officer Jenny Villains * Kodai Network ** Grings Kodai ** Goone Pokémon * Rhaegal the Druddigon (Kay's, shiny) * Pupitar (Tobias') * Vigoroth (Tobias') * Darkrai (Tobias', newly obtained) * Scizor (Goone's) * Ninjask (Goone's, x5) * Mismagius (Kodai's) Petrified Pokémon * Magmar * Mime Jr. * Hippowdon * Combee * Shinx * Graveler * Cherrim * Stunky * Noctowl * Unown (Z form) * Lumineon * Houndour * Silcoon * Jynx Trivia * Tobias is the shadowed figure that appeared at the end of Hunting the Nightmare. * Tobias will only appear in special episodes. * Tobias is revealed with Pokémon other than Darkrai, unlike the anime. * Grings Kodai is the head of the illegal Pokémon distribution through Sinnoh, paying the bounty hunters for their catches. He then in turn sells them to Lawrence for his collection. ** Grings Kodai was chosen as the main villain due to his evil nature in the movies. * Kay knows that Hunter J works for the Kodai Network, and is working to expose them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials